La vrai nature du majordome
by LadyShitsuji
Summary: Quand Sebastian n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Dernier chapitre en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

C'est dans le manoir du jeune Comte Ciel Phantomhive que travail Sebastian Michaelis, ''un diable de majordome'' comme il se plaît à le dire.

-Ciel : Sebastian !

-Sebastian (entrant dans le bureau): Oui.

-Ciel : Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

-Sebastian : Nous recevons un invité ?

-Ciel : Non.

-Sebastian : Vous allez voir une connaissance en ville ?

-Ciel : Non.

-Sebastian (les yeux pleins d'étoiles): Vous allez enfin renvoyer les trois domestiques ?

-Ciel : Non !

-Sebastian : Pardon... Je... Je... Pardon...

-Ciel : Je te comprend mais non ce n'est pas ca.

-Sebastian : Alors en quoi ce jour est-il spécial ?

-Ciel : C'est ton premier jour de congé !

-Sebastian : Mon premier... Mais enfin Monsieur je ne peux pas prendre de journée comme ca ! Je suis le majordome de la maison Phantomhive et il est hors de question de laisser le manoir aux mains des domestiques !

-Ciel : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu !

-Sebastian : Je ne comprend pas...

-Ciel : J'ai demandé aux domestiques de prendre leur journée aussi, comme ca tu seras tranquille et en plus il n'y aura pas de problèmes ! (Peut-être pas avec Pluton...)

-Sebastian : Mais qui va s'occuper de votre thé ? Et de vos dîners ? Et de votre quatre heure ? Ce n'est certainement pas qui le fera à ma place !

-Ciel : Et bien j'y ai pensé aussi, vois-tu !

-Sebastian : Et...

-Ciel : Je vais me décontracter en ta compagnie et oublier les usages de la maison pendant cette journée !

-Sebastian : Vous n'y pensez pas !

-Ciel (les yeux intimidants): Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Sebastian (baissant la tête): Non... Rien du tout...

-Ciel : Bien, voici les règles.

-Sebastian : (Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des règles durant les jours de repos ! C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-la !)

-Ciel : Simplement pour les repas, nous irons les prendre dans des restaurants différents le midi et le soir. Pour le quatre heure je vais t'emmener dans un endroit que tu n'as pas encore vu !

-Sebastian : D'accord. Et le reste de la journée ? Y a t-il un programme ?

-Ciel : Non. Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Déchaîne toi pour une fois !

-Sebastian : Et pour votre déjeuner ?

-Ciel : Je n'en prend pas aujourd'hui !

Ciel se lève et se prépare à sortir de son bureau.

-Sebastian : Puis-je vous demander une dernière chose ?

-Ciel : Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-Sebastian : Y a t-il des interdictions ?

-Ciel (réfléchissant): Non... Je n'en vois pas. A si ! Ne détruis pas le manoir, c'est tout !

-Sebastian : Pourquoi détruirais-je le manoir ?

-Ciel : Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question ! Ce n'est pas moi le démon ici !

-Sebastian : Je comprend mieux. Mais ne vous en fait pas, je ne suis pas du genre à tout détruire.

-Ciel (ironique): Tant mieux ! Tu me vois soulagé !

Il quitte la pièce et s'en va je ne sais où. Sebastian est seul et ne sais pas quoi faire pour commencer cette journée.

-Sebastian : Il a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire... Ah ! Si je vois !

Il partit en courant avec l'énergie de... d'un... d'un démon !

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin, le jeune Ciel réfléchit lui aussi à ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa matinée. Il ne trouve pas et décide de retourner dans son bureau. Mais quand il se retourne il voit Sebastian sortir du manoir en furie et se diriger vers le jardin de derrière toujours en courant. Il préféra ne pas aller voir ce que son majordome faisait et rentra dans la battisse. Arrivé à son bureau il s'affala dans son fauteuil, attrapa le journal que Sebastian lui avait apporté tout à l'heure et commença à le lire.

-Ciel : Crotte ! Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire ! Et moi qui pensais que j'aurais peut-être une idée en lisant le journal. Et dire que Sebastian s'occupe déjà...

MIAOU ! MIAOU ! MIAOU ! MIAOU !

-Ciel : Mais d'où viennent ces miaulement ? (Il eu un déclic) Sebastian... J'ai oublié de préciser ca ! Voilà de quoi m'occuper, je vais aller voir ! Va savoir, c'est peut-être lui qui miaule ! Ca serait trop drôle !

Plus Ciel descendait les escaliers plus les miaulements se faisaient fort. Il arriva en bas et vit dans l'entrée son majordome allongé par terre couvert de chats de la tête aux pieds, tous se frottant contre lui toutes griffes dehors.

-Ciel : Et je peux savoir qui va t'acheter un nouveau frac maintenant ?

-Sebastian : Viens par ici ma jolie ! Oh que tu es belle toi ! Et toi tu es si douce !

-Ciel : Sebastian...

-Sebastian : Coucou toi !

-Ciel : Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Je t'adore toi ! Tu sais que je t'adore ? Suis-je bête je viens de te le dire !

-Ciel : Non mais tu m'écoute, oui ?

-Sebastian : Ah ! Monsieur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous me parliez ?

-Ciel : Un peu que je te parlais !

-Sebastian : Excusez-moi. Que me disiez-vous ?

-Ciel : Je parlais de ton frac... Va y avoir des trous dedans et des poils de chats !

-Sebastian : Pour les poils je les enlève et pour les trous je le raccommode !

-Ciel : Tu me feras le plaisir de nettoyer quand même !

-Sebastian : Bien sûr ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas le chien sinon il y aurait encore plus à nettoyer !

-Ciel : Le chien !

-Sebastian : Mon Dieu le chien ! (Vous avez remarqué qu'il à dit ''Dieu'' et pas ''Satan'' ? Il fait presque de l'humour !)

-Ciel : Il me semble t'avoir demandé de ne pas détruire le manoir ! Sors d'ici avec tes chats !

-Sebastian : Snif...

Et oui ! Quand Pluton est jaloux il fait tout pour retrouver Sebastian. Autrement dit il se transforme en énorme chien des enfers et défonce l'entrée à coup de jet de flamme ! (Quand c'est pas Bardroy c'est lui !)

Une fois dehors Sebastian se retrouve avec Pluton sur les genoux à la place des chats que celui-ci venait de faire valdinguer.

-Sebastian : J'étais sensé pouvoir faire ce que je veux ! Il se prend pour qui le (_gnome_) le jeune maître ? Mais la journée n'est pas terminée ! Je vais (_l'emmerder) _l'embêter !

Pendant ce temps Ciel ressemble à un chamalo dans son fauteuil. Il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire quand, tout à coup, on toque à sa porte.

-Sebastian (entrant): Monsieur ?

-Ciel : Quoi ?

-Sebastian (sortant): Qu'est-ce que je voulais vous dire déjà ? Je reviendrais quand je m'en souviendrais !

-Ciel : ...

Deux minutes plus tard.

-Sebastian (entrant): Monsieur ?

-Ciel : Ca y est ? Ca te reviens ?

-Sebastian (sortant): Pas du tout...

Deux minutes plus tard.

-Sebastian (entrant): Monsieur ?

-Ciel : C'est bon cette fois ?

-Sebastian (sortant): Non rien.

-Ciel : (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?)

Deux minutes plus tard.

-Sebastian (entrant): Monsieur ?

-Ciel (énervé): Oui, Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : Non rien.

Et là ! Sebastian pris le journal en pleine tête !

-Ciel : Tu m'énerve ! A quoi tu joue ?

-Sebastian (avec un sourire moqueur): Mais à rien Monsieur !

-Ciel : Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Sebastian parti en courant en emportant le noeud de chemise de Ciel en même temps (ne me demandez pas comment il a fait, je n'en sais rien ! C'est un démon après tout !). Le jeune comte parti à sa poursuite dans le manoir en hurlant son prénom (Oh ! Il sait courir !).

-Sebastian : (Voilà de quoi m'amuser !)

-Ciel : SEBASTIAN !

-Sebastian : (C'est qu'il me rattrape !)

-Ciel : REND MOI MON NOEUD, TOUT DE SUITE !

-Sebastian : Pourquoi ?

-Ciel : PARCE QUE !

-Sebastian : Mais...

-Ciel : JE TE L'ORDONNE !

Sebastian s'arrêta brusquement et Ciel se le prit de plein fouet n'arrivant pas à freiner.

-Ciel (essoufflé): T'a bouffé... un lion... ce matin...?

-Sebastian : Sachez qu'en réalité je suis comme ca ! Je ne détruis rien mais je suis très farceur !

-Ciel : Tu vas te calmer un peu quand même... Bon remet moi mon noeud ! Je n'ai pas que ca à faire !

-Sebastian : J'ai vu ca !

-Ciel : Pardon ?

-Sebastian (s'agenouillant): Non rien.

Mais une idée horrible traversa la tête à Sebastian. Que dis-je ! Elle y apparue et y resta. Elle y resta tellement bien accrochée que Sebastian ne put se retenir de la mettre à l'oeuvre.

-Sebastian : Accrochez-vous !

-Ciel : Quoi ?

Le majordome attrapa son maître comme un sac à patates et parti de nouveau en courant mais dans une direction bien connue cette fois.

-Ciel : DEPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Arrivés à destination, Sebastian déposa son maître à terre mais pas pour longtemps puisqu'il l'enferma dans un placard à balais !

-Sebastian : Comme ca il ne m'embêtera plus !

-Ciel (avec une voix étouffée): Sors moi de là tout de suite ! Sebastian ! Tu m'entend ?

-Sebastian : Ca ! Pour vous entendre, je vous entend !

-Ciel : Tu n'auras plus de congé si tu ne me sors pas de là !

Sebastian voulant avoir d'autres jours de congé (c'est amusant les jours de congé !) ouvra la porte sauf que Ciel était en train de la tambouriner de son côté et qu'il sorti de la pièce attiré avec la porte et finit sa course sur son majordome.

-Sebastian : Monsieur... Je savais que vous m'aimiez, mais à se point tout de même !

-Ciel : Comment ca ?

C'est vrai qu'il était près de son visage et il le remarqua.

-Sebastian : Regardez-vous !

-Ciel : Hein ?

Il baissa le regard et s'aperçut qu'il était assis sur Sebastian une jambe de chaque côtés de son bassin. Ca c'était le pire ! Qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux passe encore mais sur son bassin là ca craint un peu ! Et c'est que le majordome ne s'empêche pas de lui faire remarquer sa posture !

-Sebastian : Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Ciel (se relevant brutalement et foudroyant son majordome du regard): Comment ca ''on fait quoi ?'' ?

-Sebastian (se relevant): Vous m'aviez l'air parti pour m'embrasser presque ! Je me demandais si vous ne vouliez pas passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite tant qu'à faire !

-Ciel : Non mais ca ne va pas dans ta tête !

Ciel s'en alla très, très énervé en tapant du pied et grommelant.

-Sebastian (partant vers son bureau): Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! J'en ai la larme à l'oeil ! Mais le pire reste à venir cher comte ! Un démon reste un démon... Que je suis sadique...

Pendant ce temps le Comte Phantomhive était dans le jardin, derrière le manoir, assis à côté de Pluton.

-Ciel : Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il si horrible aujourd'hui ? J'en reviens pas qu'il m'ai dit ce genre de chose ! C'est vrai quoi, j'ai pas fais exprès de me retrouver sur lui ! Et c'est de sa faute en plus... Heureusement qu'il n'a pas (_bandé_) cherché à me retenir !

-Pluton : Gémissements de chien

-Ciel : Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve...

-Pluton : Gémissements de chien

-Ciel : Voilà que je parle à un chien dans un corps humain ! Il est bientôt midi. J'ai plus qu'à y retourner...

Et il retourna dans le manoir pour chercher son majordome. Il tomba justement nez à nez avec celui-ci qui revenait de son bureau.

-Sebastian : Monsieur...

-Ciel : Quoi !

-Sebastian (dans une profonde courbette): Je voudrais m'excuser de vous avoir fait de vilains tours et d'avoir eu des propos choquant à votre égard...

-Ciel : (La raison lui reviendrait-elle ? Ou est-ce encore un de ses ''vilains tours'' ?)

-Sebastian (toujours en courbette): J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que je saurais me racheter.

-Ciel : Bon... C'est bon pour cette fois mais ne recommence plus je t'en conjure !

-Sebastian (un genoux à terre): Yes my Lord !

-Ciel : Viens, on va manger.

-Sebastian : Je vous suis. (Je vous suis même de très près !)

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? Ca sent mauvais !


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa !

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Comme c'est ma première fic, je stressais un peu ! ^^'

Un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal et c'est le deuxième chapitre que je vous propose. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à cette formidable Yana ! (Elle me tuerait si elle savait...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors qu'ils marchaient pour aller au restaurant, Ciel regardait le paysage et les petites maisons qui longeaient le chemin de goudron. Mais pas Sebastian. Lui... il regardait autre chose... Quelque chose qui se déhanchait au rythme des pas de son propriétaire. Il regardait le derrière de Ciel qui continuait d'avancer sans savoir que son majordome le matait. Sebastian eu un sourire vicieux mais au même moment son jeune maître se retourna et en voyant la face plus que perverse de son démon lui lança un grand ''Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' empli de colère qui lui fit perdre sa mine joyeuse. Cinq minutes passèrent et encore une fois une idée vint ravager le cerveau du diable de majordome qui ne put, une fois de plus, pas la faire partir. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Ciel qui ne s'en rendit pas compte. Sa main se plaqua sur les fesses de son maître qui fit un bond de deux mètres de surprise. Enlevant sa main, avec un sourire de satisfaction, Sebastian regarda son maître qui s'était retourné face à lui avec une couleur plus que rouge accrochée au visage (colère ou honte ?).

-Ciel : Non mais ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de faire ca ?

-Sebastian (qui s'est calmé ayant remarqué la colère de son contractant) : Je... Je ne sais pas... Je...

-Ciel : Espèce de c- ! (biiip comme dirait la censure !)

-Sebastian (surpris par tant de vulgarité) : Voyons ! Jeune maître !

PAFF ! Sebastian prit la plus grosse raclé de sa vie et ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Ciel (très en colère) : Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ce genre de chose, Sebastian !

-Sebastian (regard baissé) : ...

-Ciel : Tu as compris ?

-Sebastian (d'une petite voix) : Oui...

Ciel fit demi tour sur lui même et reprit le chemin. Mais il se rendit compte que son majordome était resté planté derrière lui et ne bougeait pas. Il l'appela mais il ne répondit pas.

-Ciel : (Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?)

Il alla le voir un peu inquiet tout de même et arrivé a son niveau s'aperçut que son démon avait de la tristesse. Il ne pleurait pas (et puis quoi encore !) mais le regret se voyait sur son visage.

-Ciel (se voulant calme et rassurant) : Sebastian...

Le démon posa son regard jusqu'à présent rivé au sol sur son maître.

-Ciel : Écoute... Tu as fais une bêtise mais c'est passé maintenant. On a fait une erreur tous les deux. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ca et je n'aurais pas dû te gifler... Je regrette ce que j'ai fais. (nb: Mais moi je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai écris ! XD)

-Sebastian (avec une petite voix) : Moi aussi. Ce que je vous ai fais est impardonnable.

-Ciel : Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux plus. Bon, oublions et allons-y sinon nous ne serons pas à l'heure.

Ciel se retourna et commença à marcher suivi de son majordome.

-Sebastian : (Il est tombé dans le panneau ! Lui qui gagne à tous les jeux, il perdra à celui-la !)

Ils arrivèrent (enfin !) au restaurant et furent accueilli par un homme en frac se voulant dés plus poli et correct. Ciel le fixant puis fixant Sebastian, il vit que son démon n'était autre que jaloux de l'intérêt qu'il portait pour le réceptionniste et qu'il fusillait ce dernier avec des flèches dans un regard plus que mauvais. Le jeune comte eu un ricanement, s'amusant de la situation, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sebastian qui se concentra alors de nouveau sur son maître. On les conduit à une table éloignée du boucan des autres clients car le Comte Phantomhive n'aime pas le bruit (mais il arrive quand même à supporter ses employés). Une jeune femme leur apporta les cartes des plats. Ciel prit la sienne mais Sebastian refusa celle qui lui était destinée. La femme partit et Ciel eu un regard interrogateur envers son majordome.

-Ciel : Pourquoi tu à refusé ?

-Sebastian : Je n'apprécie pas la nourriture humaine. Elle n'a pas de goût et quand elle en a, c'est... comment dire... pas bon !

-Ciel : Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger de la nourriture humaine pour aujourd'hui.

-Sebastian : Trop tard.

-Ciel : Comment ça ?

-Sebastian : Elle est partit avec la carte !

-Ciel (ton provocateur): Tu regardera sur la mienne.

-Sebastian : Mais...

-Ciel : C'est un ordre !

Ciel venait de faire une bêtise : Sebastian attendait avec impatience que son jeune maître lui ordonne de regarder avec lui. Ce que Ciel n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son majordome n'attendit pas la carte patiemment et qu'il se leva pour se mettre à son côté pour lire lui aussi. Voyez le tableau : Ciel assit la carte à la main et Sebastian debout à sa droite rapprochant sa tête de plus en plus de celle de son maître (mettez la musique des feux de l'amour en fond et c'est parfait !).

-Ciel : Tu aurais pût attendre tout de même !

-Sebastian : Vous m'en avez donné l'ordre. Je me devais de vous obéir et de regarder.

-Ciel : Je voix...

-Sebastian : Que voyez-vous, monsieur ?

-Ciel : C'est une expression qui veut dire que je comprend.

-Sebastian : Que vous comprenez quoi, monsieur ?

-Ciel : Te rigolerais-tu de moi ?

-Sebastian : En quoi me rigolerais-je de vous, monsieur ?

-Ciel (ton sadique) : Tu tiens vraiment à recevoir un colis expresse avec accusé de réception, mon cher Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : Quel colis ? Qu'est ce donc, monsieur ?

-Ciel : Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : Oui, monsieur.

-Ciel : Tu tiens réellement à le recevoir, Sebastian ?

-Sebastian (hésitant) : Oui... monsieur.

-Ciel : Le voilà !

Le petit Phantomhive se pencha très rapidement et attrapa sa canne en prenant soin de ne pas heurter son démon toujours penché à son côté. Pour toute réponse aux questions trottants dans sa tête, Sebastian reçu la canne entre les jambes...

Sa réaction fut la suivante : il émit un cris étouffé ressemblant à un bruit de coussin qui s'écrase et tomba à genoux par terre les mains où vous savez ou du moins sur ce qu'il reste de cet endroit ! Le pauvre démon dut reconnaître que son maître avez de la force malgré son jeune âge. Il releva ses yeux remplis de larmes de douleur en direction de Ciel qui s'était levé et le surplombait.

-Ciel : Tu as beau être un démon, ton corps n'en reste pas moins celui d'un humain question morphologie !

-Sebastian (d'une très petite voix) : Pourquoi...

-Ciel : Parce que Je n'aime pas ce genre de jeux, parce que Je suis ton maître et parce que Je ne perd JAMAIS.

Le démon baissa la tête, cette fois il avait touché le fond, mais que c'était bienfaisant de contempler la supériorité de ce petit être qui se voulait sadique au possible. Sebastian était comblé intérieurement et, soit dit au passage, souffrant extérieurement (ouille ouille ouille, j'ai mal aux coui...). Ciel avança d'un pas et attrapa le menton de son majordome entre ses doigts pour lui lever la tête. Un sourire qui en disait long (comblé, satisfait, aux anges, euh non aux démons conviendrait mieux.) s'inscrit sur sa frimousse.

-Ciel : Le colis est arrivé ? Je n'ai pas eu l'accusé de réception !

-Sebastian (petite voix) : Il est arrivé sans problème...

-Ciel : Et l'accusé ?

Pour tout accusé de réception, Ciel eu l'horreur de voir son majordome passer sa langue sur un de ses doigts toujours sur son menton. Mais histoire de rester supérieur il retira juste sa main avant de s'essuyer le doigt qui avait reçu les honneurs de Sebastian. Il ordonna à son majordome d'aller s'assoire s'il ne voulait pas que sa canne finisse dans son derrière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sebastian et Ciel mangeait ce qu'ils avaient commandé (en fait Ciel à commandé pour Sebastian rien que pour l'embêter XD). Bizarrement le démon aimait bien ce que lui avait prit son maître (je n'ai aucune idée de la cuisine dont raffolent les démon et je ne vais donc pas inventer un plat qui y ressemble assez pour faire plaisir à notre diable international). Ciel quant à lui dévorait son plat et peut être même l'assiette. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment ou le comte sentit quelque chose contre son pied. Il jeta un regard furtif et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du pied de Sebastian. La panique le prit intérieurement et la couleur blanche extérieurement.

-Ciel (paniqué) : (Il me fait du pied ou il a pas remarqué ?)

-Sebastian : Vous êtes pâle monsieur. Vous vous sentez bien ?

-Ciel (remarquant le sourire de son démon) : (Il le fait exprès !). Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoins de mon dessert.

-Sebastian : Il est vrai que du sucre redonnerait des couleurs à votre visage.

Au bout de dix minutes toujours pas de dessert et Ciel en avait marre d'attendre. Il étendit son bras gauche le long de la table et appuya sa tête sur son point droit. Le dessert se faisait encore attendre alors que Ciel était près à péter un câble d'un instant à l'autre. C'est alors que la main de Sebastian se posa sur la sienne.

-Sebastian : Un peu de patience jeune maître...

Et comme si ca ne suffisait pas il caressa du pousse le dos de la main de Ciel qui pouvait à présent concurrencer toute les tomates du monde réunies.

-Ciel : (Si Dieu existe encore j'aimerais qu'il me sorte de là. Que dois-je faire ?)

Dieu entendit sa prière et fit arriver son dessert (bonjour la rime T-T). Sebastian lâcha sa main et l'observa manger sa glace en silence. Silence qui fut brisé par une certaine ex-tomate :

-Ciel : Tes glaces sont meilleurs...

-Sebastian : Si il n'y a que ca, je peux vous en préparer une quand nous serons de retour au manoir.

-Ciel : Oui. Pour le goûter.

-Sebastian : Ce sera fait.

Ciel s'occupa de la note et sortit du restaurant. Sebastian le suivit en lançant un grand ''Pfff ! Frimeur !'' au réceptionniste, ce qui fit rire le comte (dit comme ca, le réceptionniste à finit son travail de la journée dans un lit d'hôpital pour avoir dit ''C'est ca oui !'' à Sebastian sur un ton sarcastique : on n'envoie pas balader Sebastian !).

Alors qu'il étaient sur le chemin du retour, Sebastian s'arrêta devant une chose noire et blanche qui couinait sur le sol. Il prit la chose en question dans ses mains et Ciel comprit qu'il aurait encore des ennuis.

-Ciel : Si c'est un chat tu le reposes tout de suite !

-Sebastian : Ce n'est pas un chat, monsieur.

-Ciel : C'est quoi encore ?

-Sebastian : Un petit oiseau.

Il se retourna pour montrer sa découverte à son maître. L'animal tenait dans le creux de la main du démon qui lui caressait le dos. Évidement ceci ne plu pas à une certaine personne.

-Ciel : Beurk ! Repose ca où tu l'as trouvé !

-Sebastian : Mais il a une patte cassée !

-Ciel : Et ?

-Sebastian : Ok. Voilà le topo : je le soigne et il s'en va !

-Ciel : Si cet oiseau fait des dégâts dans le manoir, je te fais tout nettoyer avec la langue ! C'est clair ?

-Sebastian : Oui... Monsieur...

Ils repartirent donc avec un oiseau en piteux état qui ne s'arrêtait pas de hurler. Arrivés au manoir, Ciel alla directement s'installer dans son bureau tandis que Sebastian alla soigner le pauvre petit oiseau qui pioupioutait assez pour se demander si il avait vraiment quelque chose de cassé. Tout fut paisible pendant à peu près dix minutes... Sebastian déboula dans le bureau de son maître en hurlant que l'oiseau était dans la pièce car il était passé par la fenêtre. Ciel faillit avoir une attaque.

-Ciel : Tu veux me pourrir la vie ? Et bien je vais te pourrir la tienne !

-Sebastian : J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Ciel : Si j'avais eu 60 ans tout à l'heure, je serais mort d'une crise cardiaque !

-Sebastian : Ah...

-Ciel : Comment ca ''Ah...'' ? C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Finit le congé ! Tu reprends le boulot tout de suite et j'appelle les autres pour qu'ils reviennent.

Sur ce, il se leva pour aller en direction du téléphone mais un certain démon lui barra le passage les bras écarté devant lui.

-Sebastian : Câlin !

Dit-il avec le visage le plus adorable du monde entier (Je t'envie Ciel !).

-Ciel : Non mais ca va pas ! Vous êtes combien dans ta tête ?

Dit-il en écrasant le pied de son majordome. Le joli sourire de Sebastian se transforma en un rictus méchant et triste à la fois.

-Sebastian : (Loupé ! Mais je veux mon jour de congé en entier !)

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ciel lui hurla dessus qu'il voulais sa glace. Sebastian revint donc avec une magnifique coupe de glace au chocolat et à la pistache qu'il renversa sur son maître en faisant mine de trébucher

-Sebastian : Veuillez me pardonner, je vais vous changer immédiatement.

-Ciel : Si je pouvais je t'étriperai !

Le démon enleva le haut et la chemise du plus jeune, le laissant torse nu. Il revint avec des vêtements propres. Mais au lieu de mettre la chemise à Ciel, Sebastian caressa la marque du sceau de la bête qui lui avait été faite au fer rouge. Ciel frissonna, se retourna et lui adressa un regard plus que mauvais.

-Ciel : Dépêche toi de m'habiller et remets toi au travail !

-Sebastian (avec des yeux de choit) : S'il vous plaît !

-Ciel : Non !

Malheureusement pour lui, une demi heure plus tard, les employés étaient de retour. Chacun repris son boulots normalement excepté Sebastian qui courait dans tous les sens dans le manoir cherchant les domestiques en marmonnant que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Environ une heure plus tard, un Bardroy en rage et May Linn et Finnian en pleures entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau du Comte qui travaillait.

-Ciel (affolés et énervé) : Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous ai arrivé ? Vous vous êtes regardés ?

-Les Trois : C'est ! Monsieur ! Tombée ! Cassées ! (Ils parlent en même temps alors c'est normal si vous ne comprenez rien !)

-Ciel : Calmez-vous et dites moi ce qu'il se passe chacun votre tour !

-Bardroy (énervé) : Sebastian est arrivé dans la cuisine et m'a agressé à coup de lance flamme !

-May Linn (triste) : Je cirais les escaliers quand Sebastian est arrivé derrière moi et m'a poussé ! Je suis tombée en bas de l'escalier et j'ai cassé mes lunettes !

-Finnian (pleure) : Je travaillais dans le jardin quand Sebastian m'a poussé dans les roses avec les épines !

-Ciel (très très énervé) : C'en est trop !

Sur le coup il se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

* * *

Hey !

Pas terrible, hein ? Mais bon...

Je sais pas quand je le posterai mais y'a un troisième et dernier chapitre !

Review please ! Sinon pas de suite ! J'accepte tout, même les critiques !^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Me revoici avec mon dernier chapitre ! Je remercie encore ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Et je suis désolée mais il n'y a pas de yaoi ! ^^'

Bonne lecture ! (Y a un gros mot tout pas beau dedans ! ^^' )

* * *

Nous retrouvons Sebastian qui savoure pleinement ce qu'il venait de faire. Au bout de vingt minutes quelqu'un toqua à la massive porte du manoir. Le démon alla ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit son ennemi et rival Claude Faustus accompagné de son contractant plus que repoussant le Comte Alois Trancy ! (Soit dit en passant, il n'est pas si repoussant que ca en fait ! Juste un peu bébête...)

-Sebastian : Mais ! Mais ! Je n'ai pas été averti de votre visite !

-Alois : Bonjour à toi aussi !

-Claude (ironique) : Ah bon ! Ca c'est dommage !

Ciel, ayant entendu l'arrivée d'Alois ainsi que son majordome hurler, était en haut des escaliers en face de la porte.

-Ciel : Il me semble avoir demandé qu'à Claude de venir ! Quant à toi Sebastian, il est normal que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Cette visite est urgente autant pour moi que pour toi.

-Sebastian : Pourquoi pour moi aussi ?

Mais Sebastian n'avait pas remarqué que Ciel s'était déjà barré avec Alois et Claude dans son bureau, le laissant tout seul et sans réponse.

-Sebastian : Pourquoi pour...moi aussi...

Il décida donc d'aller dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir jouer avec le chat enfermé dans son armoire.

Revenons aux invités. Dans le bureau, Ciel était assit dans un canapé rouge qu'il avait fait récemment venir de Vienne. En face de lui, dans un même canapé lui aussi de Vienne, était assit (ou plutôt avachit) Alois. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait Claude, debout et droit comme à son habitude. Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le démon, et celui-ci se risqua à dire quelque chose :

-Claude : Y a-t-il un problème Monsieur ?

-Ciel : Non. Je regardais simplement la discipline dont tu fais preuve...

-Claude : Sebastian a fait une bêtise ?

-Ciel : Oui, comme tu l'a deviné. Assis toi je te prie.

-Claude : Je n'en n'ai pas le droit. Désolé.

-Ciel (à Alois) : Alois...

-Alois : Claude ! Si Ciel dit que tu dois t'asseoir alors tu t'assois !

-Claude (à Ciel) : Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Ciel : Faisons fi des politesses !

Claude n'insista pas et s'assit (entre nous, si il ne veut pas s'asseoir ce n'est pas à cause des convenances mais juste parce que Alois lui a dit un jour qu'il était plus élégant debout !).

-Ciel : Bon. Si je vous ai fait venir c'est parce que j'ai un problème avec Sebastian. Pour tout vous dire il...

-Alois : Il a pissé par terre ?

-Ciel : Non.

-Alois : Il a cassé quelque chose alors ?

-Ciel : Non !

-Alois : Il t'a éternué dessus ?

-Ciel (un peu énervé) : Non !

-Alois : Ah, je sais ! Il s'est branl...

Et il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Claude lui mit la main sur la bouche afin que se mot dégouttant ne sorte pas et que le comte Phantomhive ne s'énerve pour de bon. Mais Ciel avait clairement compris ce qu'Alois aller dire et se rappela le moment de la matinée ou il était tombé assit sur son majordome. Une jolie couleur rouge s'installa sur ses joues ! En voyant cela, Alois hurla à en crever les tympans de se pauvre Claude à côté de lui :

-Alois : AH ! J'avais raison ! Et tu l'a vu faire en plus !

-Ciel : Non ! Il ne c'est PAS BRANLÉ !

Claude tomba le cul par terre ! Non je rigole ! Mais sa bouche s'était ouverte d'au moins 7 centimètres !

De là où était Sebastian le cri de son maître ressemblait à un pet de mouche.

-Sebastian (au chat) : C'est toi qui a fait un prout ?

-Chat : Miaou !

-Sebastian : Tu m'en vois rassuré !

Revenons au bureau où Ciel venait de crier un mot qu'il n'aurait même pas dû connaître...

-Ciel : Tu sais quoi, Alois ? Je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole ! Donc tout ce que je vais dire est adressé à Claude.

-Claude : C'est un honneur !

-Ciel : Ah ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

-Claude : Qu'ai-je dis qui vous ai offensé ?

-Ciel : Rien... Je pensais que tu te moquais de moi.

-Claude : Moi ? Me moquer de vous ? Jamais !

Mais Ciel n'entendit pas la dernière phrase de Claude, trop attiré par Alois qui jouait avec la braguette de son short. Claude et Ciel le regardèrent pendant 2 minute jusqu'à qu'il s'en rende compte et ne devienne rouge comme le canapé.

-Ciel : Bien... Si Alois a finit, on pourrait peut-être continuer !

-Alois : J'ai finis !

Dit-il en jouant avec les noeuds de ses bottes ! Claude lui mit une claque sur la main pour qu'il arrête mais les réflexes d'Alois étaient très rapide et Claude se prit lui aussi une gifle ! (Décidément je les torture !) Ciel était exaspéré...

-Ciel : Peut être qu'un jour...

-Alois : Mon prince viendra !

-Claude : ...

-Ciel : ...

-Alois : Ben quoi ?

-Ciel : Donc, je disais que peut être qu'un jour j'arriverais à exposer mon problème à Claude !

-Claude (concentré) : Je vous écoute.

-Ciel : Voilà un résumé. J'ai donné un jour de congé à Sebastian sur un coup de tête irréfléchi et celui-ci à passé son temps à faire des conneries !

-Claude : Bêtises !

-Ciel : On se fiche de ca ! Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je lui ai arrêté son congé car il a accumulé les bêtises. Ca ne lui à pas plus et il s'est vengé sur les employés ! (nb: Voyez comme Ciel insiste sur le mot bêtise que Claude lui à corrigé !)

-Claude : Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne comprenez pas réellement ce qui lui arrive et vous avez besoins de nous... de moi pour le remettre d'équerre ?

-Ciel : Exactement !

-Claude : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Ciel : Comment ca ''ce que tu peux faire'' ?

-Claude : Eh bien... Si c'est une crise d'hystérie, je ne pourrais rien faire et ca durera pendant deux ou trois jours !

-Ciel : ...

-Claude : Expliquez-moi donc les bêtises qu'il a faites.

Et Ciel lui raconta tout dans le moindre détail, sauf le moment où il s'était retrouvé assit sur Sebastian !

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian jouait encore avec la magnifique bête à fourrure toute douce. Mais la récréation était terminée et pour cause quelqu'un venait de toquer à sa porte.

-Sebastian : Oui ?

Claude entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Claude : Il faut qu'on parle.

-Sebastian : J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi !

Énervé du peu d'intérêt que lui portait son interlocuteur, Claude attrapa le chat des main de Sebastian et l'envoya valdinguer par la fenêtre (qui n'était peut-être pas ouverte...)

-Sebastian : Non mais ca va pas ?

-Claude : On est au premier étage.

-Sebastian : Non, au deuxième !

-Claude : Tant pis ! Les chats retombent toujours sur leur pattes. Pas comme mon maître qui passe son temps à se vautrer par terre ou à se rattraper à moi ! Je me rappel une fois ou il avait glissé sur sa veste qui traînait par terre, il a vainement tenté de s'agripper à un meuble mais celui-ci est tombé avec ! Du coup, il s'est retrouvé écrasé par une commode ! Pauvre commode...

-Sebastian : Sinon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Claude : Il se trouve que je suis ici pour te demander d'arrêter de faire l'andouille avec ton maître. Ciel n'en peut plus de ton caractère provocateur et m'a fait venir afin de te remettre dans le droit chemin !

-Sebastian : T'inquiète pas ! Je me suis bien amusé à le taquiner durant la journée.

-Claude : Donc, tu t'arrêtes ?

-Sebastian : Oui.

-Claude : Je peux repartir tranquille ?

-Sebastian : Oui !

-Claude : Alors je m'en vais !

-Sebastian : (C'est ca ! Casse toi !)

Claude alla donc dire à Ciel que tout était réglé et reparti avec Alois qui jouait cette fois avec son frac.

Le soir venu, Sebastian coucha Ciel comme d'habitude. L'enfant s'enfouit dans les couvertures et le majordome se dirigea vers la porte. Mais au moment ou il allait quitter la pièce, le jeune Phantomhive voulu s'assurer de ce que lui avait dit Claude :

-Ciel : Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : Oui, jeune maître ?

-Ciel : Jure moi que tu ne recommencera plus jamais.

-Sebastian : Non !

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant seul Ciel qui n'en revenait pas. Il allait devoir encore appeler Alois !

Fin

* * *

Hey ! Ceci est la fin de cette fanfic (et je trouve que mon dernier chapitre est pas terrible...). Mais je vais peut-être faire une suite ! Ciel qui se venge à son tour, ca vous tente ? Avec un petit yaoi ? Mais elle sera pas pour tout de suite (un autre projet m'accapare.)

Reviews please !


End file.
